Rig Launcher
Introduction The '''Rig Launcher '''is a special variant of the Luna, fielded by the GLA Assault General. Although it uses the same rocket-propelling system, it is actually designed for "construction purposes" rather than combat. Overview Thanks to his talents in engineering and mechanics and his sense of creativity, Huchum devised a new guerrilla technique: instant tunnel-digging via artillery launch. Having a BTR-50 Driller at his disposal was not enough, he needed a vehicle that can create tunnels from a longer distance, hence the reason why he developed such a new technique. Although the idea is rather unconventional, it is nonetheless very effective for surprise attacks as he pushed sapping to a whole new level. This gave birth to the Rig Launcher, a Luna artillery truck that was modified to accomodate an automatic tunnel-digging rig. Whenever you need to create tunnels in the middle of your enemy's base for massive surprise attacks, the Rig Launcher will be your best asset, especially if you order a large group of them to fire their rigs at the same time, creating numerous tunnels and giving an entire army access to your enemy's weak spots, a bit like a Trojan Horse. The Rig Launcher's fire range is rather large and can outrange most defences, which will give you an outstanding advantage over your enemy but beware of artillery-based defences still. Despite the fact that the Rig Launcher is not designed for combat and is thus considered "unarmed", its projectile can still deal damage to nearby enemies. And when the tunnel opens up, nearby enemies will open fire upon it automatically, as it's treated as a defensive structure. However pay attention to the fact that the Rig Launcher can launch a rig only once every 1:30min so do not expose it to danger more than it needs and pull it back to safety after it has launched a rig. Also, make sure it is escorted in case the enemy has means to retaliate quickly and disrupt your plans. Assessment Pros: * Can create tunnels from afar. * Available at Rank 1. * Rigs can damage enemy units near the impact zone. * Can outrange most defences. Cons: * Slightly expensive ($1,000). * Requires an Arms Dealer + a Black Market to be unlocked. * Poorly armored. * Unarmed. * Requires a 1:30min countdown before launching a new rig. Quotes (In English) Before getting a new voice for Patch 2, the Rig Launcher reused the Scud Launcher's voice lines. When Created * You're ready to create some tunnels? When Selected * Rig unit reporting, Commander. * Yes, I have drill bits; what are you complaining about? * What do you mean we're behind schedule? * Yes, what is it? * Okay, I got the rig setup ready. * I can create some tunnels, no problem! When Ordered to Move * Okay okay, get the gear in motion! * Come on, come on, we do not have all day! * Okay, I'm going. * Have some patience, Commander! This thing is cumbersome to drive... * Easy on the gas there, Samir! * We're moving, General. When Ordered to Launch a Rig * Launching rig system. * Drill bit is in motion. * Well, they don't call us rig launcher for nothing. Launch it! * Engaging drill rig. Trivia * According to some fans, the Rig Launcher pilot's accent suggests that he might come from India. * The quote "Easy on the gas there, Samir!" is a reference to a YouTube video featuring a racing car's pilot and his co-pilot arguing over his dangerous driving. This quote also suggests that the vehicle is driven by two people. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Support Vehicles Category:Sapper